1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to information processing systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are file list display methods by which files stored in a storage device are displayed in a list on personal computers (PCs) or smart devices.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-182214 describes a file list display method by which files are displayed in a list with display colors corresponding to the data formats of the files to make it possible to select a file having a desired data format from among multiple kinds of recorded files having different formats.